Infinity Pharmaceutical's Duvelisib (previously known as: IPI-145, INK1197) for treatment of blood cancer is a novel oral phosphoinositide 3-kinase (PI3K) δ/γ dual-target inhibitors. Currently, Duvelisib (IPI-145) is in clinical studies for the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) and inert non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (iNHL). Infinity pharmaceutical got the worldwide exclusive rights of Duvelisib (IPI-145) from Takeda's subsidiary Intellikine in 2011. The chemical name of Duvelisib is: (S)-3-(1-(9H-purin-6-ylamino) ethyl)-8-chloro-2-phenylisoquinolin-1(2H)-one and the structure is shown as Formula (I):

For solid chemical drugs, different crystalline forms have different solubility and stability, which will affect the absorption and bioavailability of the drug, finally leading to the differences in clinical efficacy. Therefore, it is necessary to perform polymorph screening comprehensively and systematically and to get the crystalline form that is most suitable for development.
CN103648499A discloses several crystalline forms of formula (I), including Form A, Form B, Form C, Form D, Form E, Form F, Form G, Form H, Form I and Form J. Among those crystalline forms: Form B is prepared by heating Form A at a high temperature; After grinding, the crystallinity of Form C, Form D, Form E decrease or turns into amorphous; Form F, Form G, Form H, Form I are solvates; Only Form A is a relatively stable anhydrate and suitable for development.